Vow Of Silence
by BreakingTradition
Summary: After Zoey and Chase both make a wish, they awake the next morning to find that, somehow, they have switched bodies! This becomes a major problem fast, and they must find a way to reverse the situation before things get seriously out of hand! ChasexZoey
1. You Wish

**Vow Of Silence**

_By BreakingTradition_

**Summary: **After both Zoey and Chase wish for nearly the same thing, they awake the next morning to find out their wish has come true...in a not-so-great way. They have switched bodies! This becomes a major problem very quickly, and the two must find a way to reverse the situation before things get seriously out of hand! ZoeyxChase

**A/N: **So. I'm fairly certain this premise has been done, as I've done my homework, but it's a Logan/Zoey one, and the plot runs a little differently. To stray from the whole "Quinn-makes-a-potion" thing, which I'm sure is getting a bit old, something different happens. I'm still figuring out what it is. Oh well. Anywho, I really hope you like it, and review!

She stared out the window, eyes glassy, chin propped in her hand. A white stripe streaked the dark night sky, and she straightened.

"A shooting star," breathed Zoey. "I get to make a wish."

But what would she wish for?

Her mind ran through all of the common things. Money? No. Friends? No way. Good grades? Uh-uh.

Love…?

She automatically tried to clear her head of thought, but it seemed nearly impossible, as visions were now flooding in. A sweet smile…a flustered excuse to leave the room…a jealous glare…all of them led back to Chase. Chase. His name seemed to resound around her. Okay, so at times he was a jerk, overprotective at others. But he was still her best friend.

Not to mention him being sweet, nice, funny, smart and, well, cute…

_No, Zoey. Bad. Very, very bad. No, no, NO. Best friend. Best friend ONLY. No more. Never any more. So stop thinking…just stop…_

But what was wrong with a wish…?

It really couldn't do any harm, could it? It was just a wish. Nothing would ever come out of it. Nothing. Nothing at all.

So she raised her gaze back skyward and muttered some words under her breath.

"_I wish to be with Chase forever…I wish to be more than a friend…I wish…_"

* * *

Chase rubbed his eyes wearily, sitting alone in his dorm room. He lay back down on his pillows, closed his eyes and tried to let sleep overcome him…

It never came. He groaned. It was only ten o'clock. He should be at the party for Logan's birthday. Why had he backed out early? Because he was tired. And now he couldn't sleep.

Come to think of it, Zoey had left early, too…

Zoey…

He stood and swiftly crossed to the window. Her face haunted him. It was so innocent, but once you got to know her, you were able to see what she was really like. Chase couldn't help but think to himself that he somehow knew her the best.

_Maybe that's what love does to you._

Something flashed across the sky, and he looked up. A shooting star twinkled.

_When you wish upon a star…_

What was it about her that made him crazy? Her smile…her laugh…her sunny nature…her optimism…

_Er, no. Nope. Nuh-uh. Best friend vibes kicking in about now. What is wrong with you? This is _Zoey_. You don't have a hope with her._

No harm in trying…

Even though the star had long vanished, Chase could still see it, burned in his vision. He focused hard on it and made his wish.

_"I wish to be with Zoey forever…I wish to be more than a friend…I wish…"_

**A/N: **Do you like? I thought it was sweet. I'm pretty sure where I'm going, but I would really appreciate your feedback! Thanks!


	2. Complicated

**A/N:** Hi again. So, last night I saw "School Dance" again, and I thought it was way cute how Chase tried to get the same answers as Zoey. I just wish she had chosen Chase instead! -sob-

Anywho. This chapter may be slightly out of character, but I'm not sure. Also, I can't remember exactly what Chase and Zoey's dorms look like, so I'm just going by memory. Please forgive me if I get something wrong. Enjoy!

Zoey opened her eyes slowly. Her head was a weight, and she just wanted to sink back onto the pillows and go back to sleep…surrounded by warm, blue sheets…

Blue sheets?

She sat up and raised a hand to smooth her hair, only to find…short? Curly? Hang on. She blinked and looked around her. Wait a minute…wasn't that Micheal in the bed across from her?

Zoey was beginning to feel a horrible sensation growing inside of her. She hurled herself out of bed and hurried over to the mirror hanging from the wall.

What she saw wasn't Zoey at all. She was looking right at Chase…_through the mirror_?

Calm down, Zoey, she told herself. Just…think about things for a sec. 

She raised a shaking right arm. Chase raised his too. Her eyes widened in fear as one hand flew to her shoulder…broad shoulders…

"Help me," she whispered, only to find her voice deep, quite unlike her own.

She didn't know what else to do. So she screamed as loudly as she could.

* * *

Pink…Pink…He was falling, falling into a realm of pink…

Chase straightened instantly in bed, trying to shake off the memory of the dream, then adjusted the fluffy purple pillow and flopped back onto it…

Fluffy…Purple…Pillow…

His eyes flew open as a single strand of honey-gold hair tumbled into his vision.

Zoey's hair… 

He slowly, cautiously slid out from the warm duvet and approached the mirror. As he came into view in the glass, he saw not himself, but Zoey, hair disheveled, looking sleepy.

"Ah – Ah –" he stuttered, in Zoey's sweet voice.

Seconds later a scream sliced the air and resounded around the girl's dorm.

* * *

"Chase! What's up with you? You woke me up!" exclaimed Michael, swiveling what he thought was his friend around, hands on his shoulders.

"I – I'm not Chase…" Zoey stumbled, feeling a little stupid. Michael frowned, a teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Sure look like him," he commented.

"No, Michael, I'm serious! I'm not Chase! I'm Zoey!" she cried.

"C'mon, man. I know you're crazy about the girl, but pretending to be her…? That's going way too far."

"No – I –" Zoey stopped speaking as Michael's words sank in. "What did you say?"

Michael sighed and dropped his hands. "Chase, we all know how you feel about Zoey. You've completely been in love with her since…when? So stop kidding around. It's not funny anymore."

"You don't believe me," Zoey wailed. "Oh, no, what do I do now?"

_Calm down and think about this logically. _Okay. So if she was currently occupying Chase's body, that meant…

"I've gotta find Chase!" she gasped, yanking on a robe and sprinting out the door, leaving a confused Michael behind.

* * *

"No, Nicole, I'm not joking! I don't know how I got here, but _I'm not Zoey_!" Chase insisted for the hundredth time, trying to calm down. "I'm Chase!"

"Give me a break, Zo'." Nicole said scathingly.

"Looks like Zoey…sounds like Zoey…" Lola added cheerfully.

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow we've switc – switc – oh, God, no…" Chase tailed off in mutters as realization dawned. He picked up a random jacket off the floor, threw it on, shoved his feet into furry blue slippers, and dashed away, out the door and down the hall.

**A/N: **Another update, because I'm feeling generous and because I was whacked over the head by the plot bunny's fluffy pink hammer. Yay? Nay? Let me know in a review!

**dancingwithreality: **Aw! –is flattered- Muchos gracias, amigo!

**EEE:** Hehe, your name makes me smile. Thank you so much!


End file.
